mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
RTL 5
RTL 5 '''is Dutch commercial television network owned by RTL Nederland. The channel broadcasts entertainment, series, reality shows and movies programmings. History In 1993, '''RTL 5 was founded as a young brother of RTL 4. The second channel of Luxembourg society in the Netherlands had to focus on the target groups that until then had not been sufficiently achieved by RTL 4; young people, young men and higher educated people. The programming consisted of many series such as Knight Rider, Beverly Hills 90210, Paradise Beach, Miami Vice, M*A*S*H, Northern Exposure, Walker, Texas Ranger, Happy Days, MacGyver, Baywatch, The A-Team and Seinfeld. The sports programs also moved from RTL 4 to RTL 5. For the higher educated target group, RTL 5 brought the daily talk show I.S.C.H.A. (with Ischa Meijer), TeVePure (with Jan Lenferink), Barend & Van Dorp and V-Extra (daily news program). This was not a great success. Especially the programs for higher educated people attracted very few viewers. Within a year it was therefore decided to focus the channel only on the target group of young people aged 15 to 35 years. News broadcasts were largely replaced and the talk shows, disappeared or moved (back) to RTL 4. Sports, series and own productions like Liefde is... (with Nance Coolen) and the Rabo Top 40 (with Annette Barlo) became the pillars of the transmitter. When Veronica joined the channels of RTL in 1995 to form Holland Media Groep together, this also had a lot of consequences for RTL 5. From now on, young people would be served by Veronica. RTL 5 was considered to remain small and especially not to sneak viewers from the other two channels. This policy was endorsed by the European Commission. Because Holland Media Groep formed too large a power block on the Dutch television market, it was stipulated that RTL 5 should become a target group channel with a market share that should not exceed four percent. From 2 January 1997, RTL 5 was therefore transformed into a news channel, which received the subtitle Nieuws & Weer. A full-fledged news channel would never be RTL 5, to the great annoyance of competitor SBS 6. The channel also continued to broadcast feature films every day, although they were interrupted by short news bulletins. With the start of Net 5 in 1999, the channel again threw the helm. The channel started to profile itself to retain the preferred position 5 on the Dutch remote controls. The profile of the transmitter has been broadened. The subtitle Nieuws & Weer disappeared and presentators Rémi van der Elzen, Mylène de la Haye and Maya Eksteen were attracted. Due to the changing competitive market, the European Commission's restriction also fell in September 2000. From that date on, the channel could again achieve a higher market share than four percent. On 6 June 2001, RTL Z started its financial-economic news broadcasts. RTL Z was a cooperation agreement between the Holland Media Groep and Belgian Business Television. The broadcasts were on RTL 5 every working day between 9 am and 6 pm. In the early days there were also short updates in the evening. The biggest change of the channel took place on 12 August 2005. Yorin would stop its broadcasts that day. Most of Yorin's programs were moved to RTL 5. The programs of RTL 5 (including the RTL Z broadcasts) were moved to the new channel RTL 7, which was broadcast on Yorin's broadcasting frequency from that day on. Legally, RTL 7 was a new (Luxembourg) channel. For the viewer, however, it was only a change of channel: Yorin became RTL 5 and RTL 5 became RTL 7. Programmings * All you Need is Jani * Americal Idol * America's Next Top Model * Beruchte Gevangenissen: Ewout in de Cel * Big Fat Gypsy Wedding * Buitenlandse Gevangenissen: Hollanders in de Cel * Car Tracks * Curvy Supermodel * De Deurwaarders: Betalen of Leeghalen * De Leugendetective * De Slechste Chauffeur van Nederland * De Slechste Chauffeur UK * Dit is Mijn Toekomost * Dr. Phil * Echt Waar?! * The Ellen DeGeneres Show * Embarrassing Bodies * Etters achter de Trailes * Expeditie Robinson * Extreme Bruiden * Foute Vriendinnen * Franklin & Bash * Gordon Ramsay series * Grimm * Holland's Next Top Model * Hour of Power * Last Resort * Legends * Lelijke Eendjes * Levenslang met Dwang? * Love Island * Millionaire Matchmaker * Mislukte Plastische Chirurgie * Models in Cape Town * Motive * Nachtlounge * Naked Attraction * Nieuwe Tijden * Online Misbruik Aangepakt * Over de Kook * RTL De Journal * Rush * Safety First * Saturday Night Takeaway with Ant & Dec * ShockDoc * Speelfilms wan RTL 5 * Stacey Dooley onderzoekt * Tempation Island * Tempation Park * The Blacklist * The Night Shift * Tommy Teleshopping * Voor de Rechter * Wie is de Chef? * Witches of East End * Zon, Zuipen, Ziekenhuis Logos RTL 5 (1999-2005).png|Fifth logo (1999-2005) RTL 5 (2005-2012).png|Sixth logo (2005-2012) RTL 5 (2017-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2017-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Netherlands Category:RTL Nederland Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 1993 Category:Netherlands